Meeting Your Family Part 3
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Made a crossover because even though it's the same timeline, it's two different shows. So, Areina, Vincent, Meygan and Terry get a surprise when a time travel chair is activated and they are sucked back in time. #5 in collaboration series. Series continues with Malaizjan Dejesus' Batman's Crush
1. Chapter 1

Before this gets started, I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Mala. She's the owner of Meygan, Vincent, Billy, and other OCs. For Batman Beyond, I only own Areina Grayson and Cater Dent AKA Red Bird and Drow.

* * *

It took Meygan only a couple of months to heal after her ordeal with Stalker, and some good things had come out of this, Areina found out she has a younger brother, and little Molly would not stop blushing when she saw and talked to Terry. Today was THE day for Terry. Sure about a year ago he was invited to join the league, but it was all a trap to try and get him Starroed. To be welcomed to Watchtower indefinitely was an honor, and to be welcomed now was incredible.

"You know it's not just us that are kids of League members." Mathen said as he and Terry were walking around watchtower.

"How many are there so far?" Terry asked, curious as to how many teens there were that got into the hero business.

"You've met six of us, there are five others. They've heard you were going to be given full access, so they want to meet you. Some are too young to be active but they are on reserve." Areina said.

"Wait, Reiena was in the League!" Terry said, a bit surprised.

"As soon as she had gone solo, her and Uncle Dick were put on reserve in case they were ever needed. You know Bruce, he always has a backup plan." Areina said, and as she finished, they had reached the main room where the rest of the League kids were training.

"Team, we want you to meet our newest friend." Mathen said, and with that the five kids stopped training and lined up.

"How can he have access to Watchtower." A green skinned boy said. If Terry didn't know better, he'd swear the boy looked like Superman.

"Hey, it was with his help that your girlfriend was saved, Kevin." Mathen said, still unsure about Kevin Kent dating his sister.

"So, you're the new Batman, this should be good." Kevin remarked.

"Hello, I'm Luna, Kevin's little sister. I'm not old enough or skilled enough with my powers, but I'm on the reserve list."

"May I ask who your parents are?" Terry asked, his voice soft as he looked at Luna.

"Superboy and Miss Martian. Kevin was born a green Martian naturally, but I was born a white Martian. My powers aren't developed, but I can change my skin color." Luna informed the Dark Knight.

"It's nice to meet both of you. So, you're related to Warhawk, aren't you?" Terry said, looking from the Kent children to a boy that was about as tall as Meygan. The thing that gave the hint was that the boy had wings.

"He's my dad, I'm Andrew; like Luna, I'm on the reserve list. Molly is too, but she really helps out when there are injuries." The boy said.

"Your father is very stubborn." Terry said, remembering how Warhawk wouldn't allow the young Dark Knight to come into the League, even though he was there on Superman's request.

"I know, but it's in the family. I hear my grandfather was the same way." Andrew stated.

"I'm Orin, Kaldur'ahm is my father; He was Aqualad." The African American boy said.

"You must have changed your hair then, because if I remember my studies on all heroes, Kaldur had blonde hair." Terry said, using his observation skills.

Orin just nodded, but Terry's attention was then drawn to the red headed boy that seemed to be vibrating in place.

"I'm Brian, you never met me, but I'm Flash's kid. People say I look just like dad; well all but my eyes." The red head said.

"Well, it looks like the future of the League is in good hands. My name is Terry McGinnis and I'm the new Batman." The 19 year old informed the kids.

"As the leader of the team of league kids; Terry McGinnis, I would like to welcome you to the team and to Watchtower." Mathen said as he extended his hand.

The team dispersed and Areina headed to the training area to check on her half-brother. He had gotten to know Terry pretty well, so it wasn't necessary to be at the meeting. As she arrived at the training room, an arrow was off course and heading right for her. She was able to stop the arrow with a fire shield, and as quickly as the arrow went down, Vincent was running toward her.

"Sorry sis, my mind started wondering." Vincent said as he stopped right in front of her.

"You know you can't let your mind wonder in the field. I was thinking, how about we go to the Batcave and check out those files?" Areina asked.

"Sure. I want Meygan to know too, since we share that bond." Vincent somewhat questioned, hoping his big sister would allow it.

"She's my cousin, of course she can come." Areina said. Her and Meygan had bonded after Meygan 'broke into' Wayne Manor looking for her father. After that, Areina shared a lot with her cousin.

The two children of Roy Harper headed out to find their friends. They ran into Billy first and he wanted to look at all the gadgets in the Batcave, so he was invited as well. They found Meygan and Terry quickly and they headed to the main room to get a mother board and they opened a boom tube to the Batcave.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce knew that Vincent wanted to read the files on Red Arrow so he gave the league kids access to the Batcave, and would let them have their space. Soon enough, Vincent, Meygan, Areina, Terry and Billy came via boom tube and the fire controller started right away at pulling up the file on William Roy Harper.

Vincent was reading it when Billy found something, a strange looking chair. "Hey, Areina, what's this?"

"Bruce said it's some kind of time travel chair, but it hasn't worked in years." Areina said.

She wanted to prove it to the teen, and so she walked over and turned the chair on, but there was no humming or anything so Billy went to work on the circuitry.

Vincent had finished reading by the time the others gathered around the chair and he joined them. Suddenly, a green energy started going from the bottom of the chair to the top. Before the teens knew it; Areina, Meygan, Terry and Vincent were surrounded by the energy and they suddenly disappeared.

It wasn't long before they reappeared, but something wasn't right, and Terry and Areina knew it. Suddenly, they were attacked by fire, but Areina was able to protect them. While the fire battle was going on, two different projectiles were flying at the others. Vincent, Meygan and Terry were able to dodge all of them, and Vincent pulled out a crossbow and started firing bolts, hoping to hit something.

"Stand down." A voice, which seemed somewhat familiar to Areina said. "How did you find this place."

"We were messing with some crazy chair, and the four of us wound up here." Areina said. "We were in the Batcave when it happened."

Just then, four figures started moving, and when they came into the light, the kids were surprised.

"Mom." Areina said, shocked at who she was looking at.

* * *

What has happened, and who are the other three in the cave, you'll have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The mystery figures didn't say anything, but suddenly a fireball was heading for them and Areina had a feeling that it wouldn't hit. She was right as the fireball moved so that it was a ring.

"Try to get out of that." The only female figure said.

The four 'captured' teens looked at each other and an instant a silent plan started to form. Vincent thought about his grapple bolt in his crossbow so he launched it right about him. Meygan and Terry were agile enough to jump over the ring. With the other three out of the way, Areina used her power to pull the fire ring in closer, and then pushed it outward toward the four attackers, making sure to break it when it was near Meygan and Terry.

Soon enough, the female of the 'attackers' made the fire disappear. That's when Terry, Vincent and Meygan came back to Areina's side.

"Who are you?" The dark voice asked.

"We're from the future, we traveled here by accident." Areina said, knowing she could talk the figures out of attacking.

"They won't stop till they kill us." One of the shorter male figures said, and that's when he pulled a bow.

"Dad." Vincent said to himself.

"It's alright Roy, I think they're telling the truth." The dark voiced man said.

"I knew you'd believe me Bruce." Areina said.

"How far in the future are you from?" Bruce asked as he walked into the light.

"From the way you look Bruce, I'd say about 30 to 40 years." Meygan said.

"So you know who we are." Bruce said, curious about these 'intruders' to the Batcave.

"Well, Terry here becomes the new Batman in our time. Meygan is Dick's daughter; Vincent and I share a father; and ... Reiena, you're my mother." Areina informed the heroes from the past, tears in her eyes.

Reiena couldn't speak, she didn't know how to respond to this news.

"Who is yours and Vincent's father?" Roy asked.

"It's you." Vincent said.

Reiena and Roy looked at each other, and Dick looked like he was happy, but also about to kill his best friend. The past fire controller walked up to Areina, and that's when she saw it.

"You really are my daughter. I can see the same adventurous spirit in your eyes I had when I was a kid and first came to live with Bruce." Reiena said as she looked right in her future daughter's eyes.

"You don't know what meeting you means to me." Areina said, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"What happens?" Bruce asked.

"There's nothing that can be done to change it anyway. Reiena dies in childbirth…..with me." Areina is about to break down, but Meygan came up to her.

"Don't worry honey, this won't change anything. I see that you're a beautiful young woman now. You even seem to have started in the hero game. I'm proud of you…" Reiena said as she wiped some of Areina's tears away.

"Areina. Uncle Dick and Bruce named me. They wanted my name to be close to yours, and when they told the nurse Reina, they said ah.. before that and Uncle Dick liked it."

"It's a wonderful name." Reiena then quickly pulled her future daughter into a hug.

"So… Meygan was it, you're my kid huh." Dick said, trying to break the awkward silence that was around.

"Yea, I have an older brother and a younger sister. I'm not telling who mom is, but you'll meet her one day soon." Meygan said.

"Oh yea, you're a Grayson, you'd have to be with that kind of attitude." Dick said; a smirk on his face.

"If you think I'm bad, you should see my brother." Meygan said.

"How did you time travel back here?" Bruce asked.

"There was a strange chair in the cave, that a criminal had planned to use to send criminals to the future to escape prosecution, but you stopped him and kept the chair. Billy, that's another league kid, found it and I turned it on to show him that it didn't work anymore. Being the super genius he is, Billy wanted to get it working, and suddenly we were sent here." Areina said.

"You're awfully quiet." Bruce stated, looking at Terry.

"I just never imagined you so….so….so….oooof." Terry was saying, but soon he was elbowed in the gut.

"I get what he's saying." Bruce said. "At least I'm still fighting crime in some way. From what I can tell you're not very well-trained. I'm sure you've been trained enough, but no one would believe that you and I were the same person."

"Got that line my first day on the job. I've only been doing this for three years; yet you were impressed when I held my own against Superman." Terry said.

"I don't want to know what happened there." Bruce said, not wanting to know more than he did about the future.

Just then, before Roy could ask his questions, the four future kids had a green aura forming around them.

"Areina, Meygan; remember to keep up that spirit, okay." Reiena said to her family.

"Vincent, keep at your archery, and since you're in the hero game, protect yourself and your friends." Roy said, knowing that he didn't get to hug his son, but just knowing Vincent was in the hero game, made him proud.

"Bye mom; bye dad." Areina said, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Soon enough Terry, Meygan, Areina and Vincent disappeared.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They reappeared, and Billy was standing infront of the chair. He didn't seem to be fiddling with it, but that's when a new figure to the cave popped up.

"Hey, so you guys alright?"

"They are fine, dad." Billy said, but then the young genius saw Areina was crying.

"So, you found out how she would have felt had she survived your birth." A familiar voice said.

"Heard you were on a little time travel trip." Another voice said.

"Now I know why you loved mom so much, Uncle Dick." Areina said as she hugged her uncle, tears falling.

"Areina, I'm glad you got to meet your mother." Billy's father said.

"Thanks, Gear." Areina said.

"Meygan, thanks for not revealing Serenity as your mother. It was a surprise and I knew she was the one." Dick told his daughter.

"Areina, since you came back and visited us, and after Dick met Serenity; your aunt tried to help Reiena survive, but you were right, there was no way to save her." Bruce said, his face actually showing emotion.

"She did want you to have this when you returned from your time travelling." Dick said as he held out an envelope.

Areina took it, and was about to open it when she turned to her family and friends. "I need some time to take this all in; I think I'm still in shock."

With that said, Meygan and Vincent hugged their friend/family member. Billy and Gear patted the young fire controller on the back, and Dick gave her one final hug before she looked at Bruce. Growing up with the original Dark Knight, she picked up the same 'no speech needed' thing that her mother and uncle had with him. She smiled as fresh tears came to her eyes, and with that, she headed out to the manor and her room.

* * *

I was considering taking this story down for a while, since I couldn't get this chapter past a certain point. Well, yesterday, I had a great breakthrough. Also, Chapter three should be done really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Areina sat in her room for 20 minutes just looking at the closed envelope, now having met her mother, even only for a few minutes, the 19 year old was curious as to what Reiena had written her. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Areina,_

_I'm sure you've already gotten this and are curious to what I wanted to tell you. I'm sure Bruce told you about how your grandparents died, well I wanted you to know that if they were alive today, they would also be proud of you. When I discovered my fire powers, I wasn't sure what to do, but when Bruce offered your Uncle and I a chance to help him save innocent people, I knew that saying yes was the only thing. You don't know what it's like to watch someone you love fall to their death, and I hope you never have to learn._

_ Knowing that there is someone to take on the legacy of Batman's fire controlling partner makes me happy and I have no regrets. I wanted you to know that your father left a letter with me, and it's in this envelope. _

_I wanted you to have something that you could always hold, so I hid a very special relic from my childhood. If you ask Bruce which room was mine, he'll show you and I want you to check in the closet. There is a special compartment in the floor, I'm sure Bruce knows about it, but I told him not to touch it. My mother gave it to me, and now I pass it to you._

Ace had nudged Areina's door open and jumped on the bed. When he heard sobs coming from one of his masters, he whined a bit and licked her hand.

"I wish you had known mom, Ace, but you weren't around either. I'll read dad's letter before I ask Bruce about mom's room." Areina said to her pet, and then checked the envelope again.

_Hey kiddo,_

_ I want you to know that you would have had an older sister, but she died at a young age. Lian was wonderful, and I think you two would have gotten along very well. Seeing you that day in the Batcave, I was amazed, you looked so much like your mother, and I hope you didn't dye your hair that way. I wanted to ask that, but you left before I had a chance. I also want you to take care of your brother, Vincent._

_ You mother told me of a special item she wanted you to have, and so that you have something from both parents, there is something from me there. You'll find two of them, so give one to your little brother._

_ Meygan and Terry seemed nice, I hope Terry is keeping Gotham safe, but even Batman needs help at times. With Meygan, I could tell you guys were close, keep that up, alright._

More tears came, but they were not only grief tears, but happy as well. She knew now that her parents thought a lot of her, and that they understood about her joining the hero game. She remembered that Roy told her to take care of Vincent, and then she remembered about the secret compartment. Just as she and Ace got off the bed, there was a knock at Areina's door.

"I just wanted to check on you." Bruce said to his granddaughter.

"I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed. Which room was mom's?" Areina bluntly asked.

"It's the room next to yours, why are you asking about that?" Bruce answered, then questioned.

"Mom left me something, so did dad, I wanted to get the items." Areina said and with that Bruce moved aside to let her out of the room and headed to the next room.

She arrived, and located the closet, then started searching the floor closely. Soon enough, Areina found a spot that was cut through, or more like burned through. When the fire controller opened the panel, she found four things actually.

The items were: two old trick arrows, a small envelope, and a medium sized box carefully wrapped. Areina knew that the arrows must be from Roy and placed them aside. Next she opened the small envelope, and found a couple of pictures. One was of her mother and uncle with two adults on a trapeze stand in a tent. The other was of the same two kids with Bruce. After smiling when reading the back of the one under the tent, learning that the two adults were her grandparents.

The last item, a medium sized wrapped box. Areina was running all kinds of things through her mind as to what her mother would have left her. After she unwrapped it and opened the box, she was amazed. It was a large stuffed white tiger, and with it a small note.

_My mother gave me this white tiger after my debut at the circus. When I lost her and dad, I only had it and your uncle left from that life. This tiger was there for me when Dick couldn't get there a first, and it also has a history. I think mom was looking over Saba when I had my nightmares because he never got burned. Please take care of him, and maybe he can be passed down to your child._

"I was wondering if she still had that. After you visited us in the past, it disappeared. I guess she wanted to preserve it for you." Bruce said, having come into his daughter's old room.

Areina didn't say anything as she pulled Saba out of the box. She inspected it and saw that her mother's note was right, there were no burn marks at all on it. She gave it a light hug before fresh tears fell to her cheeks.

"You saw me crying when I came back in time, that's why your attitude seems to have changed a bit." Areina said to her grandfather.

"I knew you would grow into the person you are now, and I have to be honest, the grandfather clock wasn't totally sealed, I wanted you to find the Batcave." Bruce said.

"Thanks, grandpa." Areina said as she stood up, holding Saba in one hand and she went over, hugging the man that raised her. "Oh, I need to talk to Vincent, did he go back to watchtower yet?"

"He and Meygan left about 10 minutes after you came to your room." Bruce said, and with that, Areina ran out of the room, after going back and grabbing the two trick arrows.

She headed to her room to put the Grayson family heirloom on her bed and grab the letter from Roy. When she had everything she needed, the young fire controller went to the banister and jumped over, flipping before she landed on the first floor, then she took off running toward the study.

* * *

Okay, so Areina's had her time, but she wasn't the only one that lost a parent they never knew. What happened with Vincent when he returned to Watchtower. You'll have to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Minutes After Areina Left Batcave

Everyone had stayed down in the cave to talk about what happened.

"I can't believe Billy got the chair working, that's my kid. It took me some time to get it working enough to pull Static back from this time." Gear said.

"Wow, Uncle Virgil traveled to this time? That is so sway." Billy said.

"He had helped Tim and I stop Time Code, and he even brought the chair here. After he set it down, and I was starting to work at deactivating the internal power source, I was caught in the green field that got you four. Static tried to free me with his electric powers, but the field transferred from me to him." Bruce informed the next generation of heroes.

"I remember that, he was still new to the game in the time he came from, nothing like the Static I know. I have to admit, I wasn't even sure they were the same person, but he proved me wrong." Terry stated.

"We need to get back to Watchtower, I'm sure mom will want to know what happened." Meygan said, thinking about what Serenity would have to say about her daughter and niece's little trip.

Vincent hadn't talked much since their return from the past. Dick soon enough opened a boom tube and the league kids, the original Robin, and Gear left out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Once they arrived at Watchtower, Vincent excused himself and went off to his room (What, did you think they wouldn't have spare rooms up there).

"I can't believe I met dad. If only I could have told him not to fight Deathstroke that day." Vincent said to himself.

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door. After he gave permission for the person to come in, she was revealed to be Meygan.

"You headed out before Dad could give you this." The quarter demon said as she handed her 'brother' an envelope. "Dad said it's from Roy."

Vincent didn't know what to say, and Meygan understood that so she left the young archer alone.

When he was sure that Meygan was gone, Vincent opened the envelope. When he pulled the letter out, a picture fell out. It was of Roy and Artemis, Vincent smiled at the picture and then put it in a safe place. He unfolded the letter and started reading.

_Hey there Vincent,_

_You should only be reading this if I wasn't there to watch you grow up. I was happy to know that Lian wasn't my only child. You take care of your older sister, okay. Also I left something with Flamebird for you, since she was leaving something for Areina. I don't know when she'll bring it to you; reason being is I left her a letter as well._

_I'm proud of you, and I hope you protect Star City when you grow up. Please be careful, I can't tell you how many times I was captured for ransom, but it came with being a billionaire's ward. You know you don't have to patrol alone. Bats had a rule, no superheroes in Gotham unless they were invited. Ollie and I never had that. I hope your life was good, even if I wasn't there._

Vincent didn't realize it, but he had been silently crying. He didn't want anyone to see him this way, so he just stayed in his room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Down in the Batcave, Areina had arrived at the computer and typed up Watchtower's frequency.

"Nightwing II here, oh hey Areina, what's up." Mathen said as he came on the screen.

"I need to teleport up there, I'll explain when I'm there." Areina said.

"Alright cuz, one transport coming up." Mathen said, and with that a boom tube opened within seconds.

Areina stepped into it and headed for Watchtower to see her half-brother.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing II waited for his cousin to appear and soon enough she did.

"So, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Vincent, it's a family thing." Areina said.

"It has to do with the letter huh?"

"He got one too; well I'm sure he needs some…"

"I think he could use his big sister though." Mathen said, and he turned around, heading for the personal rooms, Areina followed.

Soon enough, they were at one room and Mathen left the fire controller alone. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away." A shaky voice said.

"Vincent, it's me, I know you got the letter, and I think we should talk." Areina said. Soon enough, Vincent opened the door and his sister walked in.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Vincent said and that's when Areina saw her little brother's eyes.

"Hey, I cried when I read dad's letter too. Although I was already crying from mom's letter. Oh, I don't know if it was mentioned in your letter, but dad left us something special." Areina said as she pulled two arrows from her backpack she grabbed in the Batcave.

"He said in my letter that since Mom left me something, he wanted me to have something from both parents. Mom hid these arrows along with a couple of pictures and a stuffed animal for me." Areina said, handing one to the young archer.

"Wow, he really left these for us? I wonder which arrow is it." Vincent said.

"Maybe Uncle Dick knows, he's not one of the first protégés to Batman for nothing." Areina stated.

Vincent nodded and the both carried their arrow with them as they left out to find Nightwing I. Before they even got halfway down the hall, they ran into Dick.

"Hey, what's up, Stripes." Dick said to his niece.

"We were actually looking for you Uncle Dick; do you know which trick arrows these are. Dad left them for Vincent and I, and we don't even know which ones they are." Areina informed her uncle as she held out her arrow.

Dick took the arrow and inspected it, and it wasn't long before he had a slight smile on his face. "It's Ollie and Roy's signature arrow, the boxing glove. Roy used these all the time when we fought together. I hope you take care of them." Dick said as he handed Areina back her arrow. "So, did you get Saba?"

"Yea, I can't believe it survived mom's nightmares when she was a kid. I also know that my grandmother gave it to her." Areina said.

"Reiena was a wonderful fire breather/dancer and mom already had it planned that she would get Saba after her debut when she was seven. The day we lost mom and dad, your mother was holding Saba the whole car ride to Wayne Manor." Dick stated.

"I'll treasure Saba and my trick arrow." Areina said, and with that, Dick said goodbye to the two teens and headed off to the training room.

"I never knew about the boxing glove arrow." Vincent said.

"We can get back into Bruce's files, and read all about the arrows they used." Areina said.

"I think it's time for another visit to the Batcave, but Billy is so staying away this time." Vincent said, some of his spark back.

"I'd love to see mom and dad again, but I don't want any more changes to the timeline. I found out that Bruce didn't seal the Batcave off completely, he wanted me to find it." Areina said.

"I'm glad he did though, then you wouldn't have come into our lives, and I never would have known I had a sister." Vincent said.

"You would have found out eventually, my meta power still would have come forth, and I'm sure Drow would still have kidnapped Uncle Dick, trying to capture Batman and Meygan would have come to find him. I am glad that I'm continuing my mother's legacy. How about we get to the Batcave before Billy comes back from school?" Areina said. Her brother then nodded, and the two headed to the main room to get Mathen to open a boom tube.

* * *

If it feels like an open ending, I wanted it that way, but that's where the story and Series to end. I hope you all like this, and please let me know what you think.


End file.
